User blog:WonderPikachu12/Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Frankenstein. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 3
Happy Spooktober!!! Yes, this battle got delayed as long as it did cause Halloween, so go suck a lemon duck. But hey, my first on-season battle meant to align with an event since Sub-Zero vs Elsa (because winter is an event, yes.) Ew, two Sonic battles in a row, gross. One was a sequel, but still, gross. :( Anyways. After over a month delay as a result of tourney work, being sick as fuck, busy with other stuff, and a bit of a delay on behalf of a guest also being super busy, battle order got switched around and now this is happening instead. Not trying to pin the blame on him or anything, my fault more so, but either way, we're back at it again with the white vans. My fifth Sonic the Hedgehog battle, only this one doesn't include Sonic! Maybe. Lmao, just looking at the infobox or the video image knows that that's a lie. Regardless, here's a suggestion I really, really loved for a long while, and was a must for this season, imo. I was set on doing a Sonic battle this season, and after deciding to theme the season after villains, Dr. Eggman was basically a must for me. 'Main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, Dr. Eggman, and main protagonist of his eponymous book and following franchise, Dr. Frankenstein, battle it out in a match-up of two life-giving mad scientists betrayed by their own creations.' ---- PROLOGUE: "Dr. Eggman! Orbot! Cubot! Step forward!" The portly mad doctor approached the Koopa King's throne, his two robot companions in tow. "Yes, your majesty?" He asked, a tinge of excitement noticable in his crackly voice. "It is your turn. You shall enter the portal and face a scientist equal to your caliber." Bowser pointed one of his claws down the hall, before he looked in the opposing direction and scratched as his chim. "And, uh, try not to take three weeks before you finally fight him." Dr. Eggman raised an eyebrow-less brow and held up a finger, his mouth open ready to question the king, but decided the answer most likely wouldn't be worth it. He just turned and made his way down towards the portal, Orbot and Cubot hopping after him. "So, what kind of evil genius do you think you'll most certainly be defeating, boss?" Cubot asked as he hopped along. "It's unlikely that they are evil," Orbot interjected. "If they were, certainly they would have been summoned here. From the bits of data I've gathered, those that are sent off through the portal without a prior opponent are facing someone who either is good or neutral in alignment. The villainous ones are here, after all. Therefore, it gives me reason to believe that the one he is facing will not be evil. I am intrigued at the thought of who, however. Surely it wouldn't be a simply run-of-the-mill scientist, otherwise this match-up wouldn't have been put together. There is something special that connects you to him." "Whatever the case," Dr. Eggman huffed as they stood before the portal, "They're not going to make it out of this alive." The three entered the portal, stepping into what appeared to be a dimly lit stone room, lit only by a lantern on a nearby desk and some sort of machine sparking in the back. "Well, this is certainly interesting," remarked Orbot. Cubot chuckled as he hopped over towards one of the desks, climbing up on top of it and looking at the tubes and scematics laid out across it. "So he's facing some old influential dude, nice!" "Excuse me," the sounds of footsteps echo and an distressed-looking man approaches them. His hands shake as he examines the three, then the portal behind him. "What sort of science is this?" Dr. Eggman smirked as he approached the man, looking him over. "My name is Dr. Eggman. I am a genius, a scientist. Quite well-respected, if I may say so." "I wouldn't," Orbot quipped, Cubot following with a quiet snicker. Shooting Orbot a glare, Dr. Eggman reverted his attention back towards the man before him. "What is your name?" "Victor Frankenstein," he says, crossing his arms. His eyes darted back towards the portal behind Dr. Eggman. "I still await an answer for this mess. How did this...strangely-coloured hole come to pass?" Dr. Eggman looked back at the portal and gave a slight shrug, not even able to describe it. "Magic, I think. That's not the important thing, though! The important thing is-" "This is a scientific marvel, and you're passing it off as magic?" Dr. Frankenstein shoved past Dr. Eggman, knocking him over. His robots quickly dove behind him, catching him mid-fall and pushing him back to his feet. Dr. Frankenstein was ready to stick his head right in, before Dr. Eggman pulled him back. "Look buddy, I'm not here to play games! We're here to fight...with our minds! I'm here to show who the better mad scientist really is here!" Dr. Eggman pressed a finger to Dr. Frankenstein's chest with a scowl. "And when I'm through with you, there won't even be a mind of yours left!" Dr. Frankenstein glared him down, before stepping back. "If a battle of the brains is what you desire, then so shall it be. IGOR!" A hunchback man approached Dr. Frankenstein, tapping his fingers together. "Yes, doctor?" "Ready my work desk. I have science shit to do." ---- (Starts at 0:00) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! Doctor Eggman: (0:13) (MWAHAHAHA!) Frankenstein is who I'm makin' cry! Crash you with my ice floe and kill you like you did your monster's bride. Cracking knuckles and throwing shadows, I'll leave you Sonic X'd out. With all those movies and parodies you're pumping, you've become a sellout! No fun allowed! You better go elsewhere to blow off your steam, punk, And return to the boyfriend you built so you'll die in his arms when your time is up! Once I'm through with you, the whole world will be mine to conquer! And yeah, I may be evil, but even I know that it's you who's the real monster. Doctor Frankenstein: (0:41) Igor? Yes, sir? Close the door please, it's feeling breezy. Such would be the only way I'd get sick from facing a fat Waluigi, Who is constantly failing in convoluted plots. It's become tiresome. I'll boil an egg man who's become a rotund robophilic and a liar scum. A villain sticking animals in robots? Where's PETA when you actually need them? You skipped leg day for some Sonic; it's no wonder you could never beat them. Compound you in the Chemical Plant, disintigrate you when I rap acid. Spitting sick quips for a 16-bit shit, I'll break you down to a plasmid. I know, Ivo. It must be truly troubling to not even be liked by yourself. I'm an inspiration for geniuses everywhere; you went and stole from Roosevelt. So dragged down to the ground, you need the Egg Mobile just to stay fly. The Modern Prometheus' flow is so divine, you could say that IT'S ALIIIVE!! Doctor Eggman: (1:22) Orbot! Cubot! Yes, sir! It's time to activate the machine! I can tell that you're envious, 'cause just like your creature, you're looking green! All systems, full power! Let's beat a Fleetway Jekyll's one-trick shtick. Time to initiate my routary attack! Now, get a load of this! Doctor Frankenstein: (1:35) No sniveling Snively at your right hand? He must have abandoned you in despair. Regardless, I'll be Eggwalking on you with what I have in store for Baldy McNosehair. Pull the lever, Igor! When I rock the mic, I can make lightning strike! Let's raise the dead, but your franchise is the only thing that I couldn't give back life. Metal Sonic: (1:49) I'll leave you in my Stardust, commit a crime and have you main-framed. So poor and deformed, he resorts to stealing his very own creator's name. Face it, I'm a bad Badnik that raps sick. I spin dash and spit tracks quick! Unscrew you by your bolts, you're nuttier than your professor is. Frankenstein's Monster: (2:03) I share my creator's name, because I know that I'm Victor-ious. You're boring us. Take you back down to the lab, your efforts are all laborious. I'm enormous, legacy and size both. You've got nothing to say. Facing me was your bad future, so flee away back down the Speedway. Dr. Eggman: (2:16) Was that the best that you two could do? Big the Cat can spin a more clever rap beat. Metal Sonic, I oughta shut you back down and toss you right into the scrap heap! Dr. Frankenstein: (2:23) I must agree with my colleague. You both made like Coconuts and bombed. Adam, I said have at 'em, but then you just got torched and mobbed. Metal Sonic: (2:30) If you'll allow me, then, I'll take my next turn to turn this battle around, And take down the joke of a man who created me, but is just a clown. You're a Wily one, but really, you're just Bowser turned into a geek. A cowardly little man who couldn't control almost any monster that he meets. You sure are dumb for a genius, with a degree faker than your mustache. If you can outrun a hedgehog, then I really think that you must dash. Stay if you want, but I'll be sure to shut down your motherboard. So I think you, for one, should welcome your new Metal Overlord. Dr. Eggman: (2:58) Insolence! I promise, I will turn you back to scrap for this traitorous rap! Victor! I know it was you! What have you done to my ultimate trap? Dr. Frankenstein: (3:05) You really blame me? This machine is of a technology far beyond my days. It seems like you have less control of your creation than your fans do your gameplay. Frankenstein's Monster: (3:12) You're truly no better, doctor. Don't act like you're one to retort. Brought me into a world that hates me, but can't pay the child support. I'm like Eminem, The Monster. I'm the one that people recognize. All meet their demise when I rise, while I lug this whole franchise. I'm fighting the likes of Dracula and the Wolfman, you can't do shit. I'll reunite you with your family, so do what you always do and quit. You're a forgotten fraud who thought that he could go and play God, But like the decrepit corpses you formed me from, you'll be left to rot. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES-''' (Metal Sonic rams into it and knocks it over, then lightning strikes the logo and raises it back up.) '''VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY!!!! ---- EPILOGUE: As Metal Sonic and Dr. Frankenstein lunge for their respective creators, Mario made his presence. He jumped on top of Metal Sonic first, knocking him to the ground, then made a swift kick for Frankenstein's monster. The creature hit the ground and his head was ripped clean off, rolling along the floor. Mario at first was shocked by this and sickened, but Dr. Frankenstein gave him a wave to assure it's alright. Turning, Mario lunged back towards Metal Sonic who attempted to get back up, knocked right into the wall where the portal once was, having since vanished. Mario then charged and launched a number of fireballs, which then melted Metal Sonic's arms and legs right to the wall. "Are you alright?" Mario asked the two scientists as he turned back towards them. Dr. Eggman gives an aggitated grunt as he stands up, then drags himself off without a word. Orbot and Cubot, looking at each other nervously, quickly followed after him. "I'm fine," Dr. Frankenstein said as he stood up, turning towards the carcass of his creation. "I suppose he'd be happier this way." "It's not safe here," Mario said as Dr. Frankenstein turned back towards him. "At the moment, I-a don't think it's safe anywhere. Come with me." Dr. Frankenstein blinked, a bit taken aback by the offer. "You request for me to accompany you?" Mario nodded. Considering the option for a moment, Dr. Frankenstein decided to accept the offer. "Alright, then. I shall. Igor, stay here and keep watch of the place in my absense." Igor nodded, before slinking off. Mario watched as Dr. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot all left the room while Igor tended to his duties of cleaning up the mess left behind by Mario, before the plumber began to head out with the doctor in tow. "Let's-a go!" ---- Who won? Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Dr. Frankenstein Frankenstein's Monster Here's a hint for the next battle: Also a hint for a super special awesome thing coming soon?!?!?! Hints for this battle explained: Walrus John Lennon - The Beatles' song "I am the Walrus" features a lyric reading "I am the eggman". Not only is this a reference to Dr. Eggman, but his theme song "E.G.G.M.A.N.", which features "I am the Eggman" prominently throughout the chorus. Mike Haggar vs Theodore Roosevelt - Dr. Eggman actually drew inspiration in appearance from Theodore Roosevelt. Surrogates - Movie is about people with robot clones, Metal Sonic is a robot clone of Sonic. 1-Up - Refers to Frankenstein giving life to his monster. Lightning - Lightning striking helps bring Frankenstein's monster to life. The universe - Universal Studios is known for having basically inventing the horror movie genre with creating several famous old horror movies based on previously adapted works, including Dracula, The Wolf Man, The Mummy, and, of course, Frankenstein. Category:Blog posts